


At Last

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I kiss you right now. Would you be mad?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Waking up to green eyes staring at you wasn’t the worst thing to wake up to. Especially when it was best friend who you hadn’t seen in four years. Cas noticed that if he moved his head in the slightest way, their lips would brush. He wasn’t complaining that Dean was a little too close to being comfortable. Or that Dean’s hand was on his hip rubbing small circles. Nope. Not complaing. He watched as Dean closed his eyes again and leant their foreheads together, his nose brushed against Cas’.

"Dean?" Cas whispered. His eyes roamed over Dean’s face, looking for an answer.

"If I kiss you right now. Would you be mad?" Dean asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"I don’t- Why do you want to?"

Dean took in a breath and slowly let it out, “I realized a lot over there Cas. And one of them is how much I missed you when I was over there. It wasn’t like missing a friend. It hurt to get those letters from you and to call you. That’s why I never wrote back. And why I rarely called. I was too scared that when I heard your voice I’d lose it. I missed you so damn much that at times I couldn’t even think straight. I missed how you’d watch the news at 2 A.M. just to see what the Queen of England is doing. Or the way you’d yell at the toaster for over cooking your toast. And how you come home and tell me what you did that day. I missed it all.” Dean didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he opened them and saw Cas’ eyes wide open and mouth parted. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and closed the inch between them, pressing his lips against Cas’.

Cas responded immediately. In all honesty, Dean was just expecting a chaste kiss. But that’s not what happened. Suddenly he was on his back and Cas was sitting on top of him, kissing him like they wouldn’t be there tomorrow. Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face and gently broke off the kiss. Cas sighed and laid his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.

"Don’t you dare tell me you changed your mind." He mumbled.

"What? No. You were just goin’ a little fast." Dean chuckled as he ran his hands up and down Cas’ back. He felt Cas begin to press kisses along his neck and up towards his jawline. Eventually finding his lips again.

Dean snaked his hands under Cas’ shirt and pulled it over his head. He sat up bringing Cas closer to him and cupped his face. Cas let out a low moan in the back of his throat. Dean felt Cas lifting up his t-shirt, and went still. He grabbed his wrists to stop him from going any further.

"Dean?" Cas asked with a puzzled look.

"You aren’t gonna like what you see." Dean adverted his gaze and placed his hands on Cas’ thighs.

"Do you honestly think I’ll care? You are perfect the way you are, Dean. I promise you." Cas lifted his chin and gave Dean and soft kiss. His hands went to the bottom of his t-shirt again, and this time he was able to get it off. It wasn’t pretty. He looked like he had been sewn back together. Dark scars covered his chest. Cas looked down and ran his index finger over one that went diagonally across Dean’s chest.

"Is there anything else I should be expecting?" Cas asked as he ran his finger back up the scar. He looked up at Dean and saw him nod. Cas lifted an eyebrow as if to say. ‘Well are you going to show me?’

"My uh, left leg." He whispered, not giving any further information. Cas saw that they still had the blanket over them, so he slowly pulled it off and saw that Dean’s leg ended right below the thigh.

"Oh, Dean." Cas exhaled as he saw. How could he not have noticed earlier? He turned back to look at Dean, who was also staring at his leg. Cas cupped his face once more and kissed him, slow and deep. He felt Dean relax beneath him and laid back again.

The rest of their clothes came off soon after. Cas whispering praises to Dean as they made love.

Afterwards, they lay there, Cas tracing patterns on Dean’s chest and Dean rubbing his hands down Cas’ back.

"Do you want to talk about what happened over there?" Cas asked after a while.

"Yeah. I guess. You probably wanna know how I’m alive." He gave a breathy laugh.

"You don’t have to if you don’t want to Dean."

"No, no. I do. It’s just, a lot." Dean sighed.

He remembered laying on the ground and then waking up in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to multiple machines and his chest was on fire. A doctor walked into the room and told him what happened. He said that they did everything they could but could not save Dean’s leg. They were able to get all of the shrapnel out of his chest, but he would need to stay in the hospital for the next few months for physical therapy. They wouldn’t let Dean call anyone for the purpose of his health. They were worried the terrorists could trace the call from the hospital and would come back for Dean. The reason no one knew Dean was alive was because there was no evidence that he was. There was plenty of blood at the scene to show that he was dead. Once Dean was fully recovered and was able to walk with a prosthetic leg, they let Dean contact his commander so he’d be able to head back to America within the next week. Though he wanted to contact his family and let them know he was okay, it was probably safer to be back in the states and do it. He got to his parents house at around 11 p.m. and stayed until almost 2 a.m. before going home to see Cas.

And well Cas knew the rest from there.

They both heard the door unlock and could only guess who it was. They heard Sam shouting from the living room and walking towards the direction of Dean’s bedroom. Just before he opened Cas’ door, Cas spoke.

"Sam, I suggest you don’t open the door unless you would like to see your brother and I nude." He felt Dean laugh beneath him.

"Dean hasn’t even been back 12 hours!" Sam groaned and walked back into the living room.

Dean and Cas got cleaned up and dressed before going to see Sam. And Jess who was sitting in the living room too. Dean did like her and told Jess he didn’t know how Sam scored her.

Dean’s parents came over later in the day and they spent the rest of the evening together. Exchanging stories about the past four years.

It would be a long road to recovery. A lot of sleepness nights would be ahead of them. But after everything Dean was home and safe.

And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I may have said this was the last one. But I can't just end it there!
> 
> Again: Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
